Star Smurf
by Asmodeus Wind
Summary: Went to a "bad fanfic idea generator" and got this: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining Star Fox and Smurfs. The story should use incest as a plot device! So, I did. Smurfs Star Fox w/ incest.
1. Chapter 1 Reclaiming Smurferia

As the Star Smurf team traveled in their great ship through the blackness of space, their faithful robot spoke up suddenly, with a priority 1 message. "Message from General Smurf. Priority 1," it spoke, in a cold, emotionless voice befitting a machine. The urgency of the message could not be extracted from the robot's tone, for it carried not the spirit of happiness, fear, distress, or any other human emotion.

The robot relayed the message of General Smurf. " We need your help Star Smurf! Gargamel has declared war! He's invaded the Smurf System and is trying to take over Smurferia! Our army alone can't do the job! Hurry, Star Smurf!"

Smurf McCloud, leader of the team, needed no words, nor could he afford time for them. With his comrades, he ran out to the docking bay of their individual ships – Smurfwings. With their trusted ships in check and ready to fight, the team headed out for the world of Smurferia….

As they approached the pale blue orb that was Smurferia, Smurf McCloud beckoned his comrades. "We're entering Smurferia city now. Open the wings! Check your G-Diffuser System!"

"Smurf Lombardi, I'm fine" said another smurf in a cocky voice, fully assured of upcoming victory. At best strong, at worst hot-headed and rash, Smurf Lombardi was nevertheless the most feared of team Star Smurf and sported a heart tattoo on each of his arms.

The wisest member of the team spoke up. "This is Peppy. All systems go." His voice gave a feeling of wisdom, and the crew could be comforted by it.

And finally, the youngest smurf said, "Slippy Smurf here, I'm OK." Though his area of expertise was ship repair, he was a fighter as well, despite bravery not being his strongest asset.

As they reached the planet, General Smurf sent them a transmission.

"It's about time you showed up, McCloud! You're the only hope for our world!"

"I'll do my best sir. Gargamel may have killed my father, but I won't let him have his way with me!"

At McCloud's words, Slippy Smurf's mind could not help but wander. For so long, he had loved Peppy Smurf. They were brothers, he knew that, but from the moment he saw his bright, azure skin covered in the crisp, clear water of the shower, and a perfect smurf, like one he could only dream of, he could only dream of him. "Peppy", Slippy Smurf sighed. "Oh, I would let you have your way with me. I would," he whispered, so no other would her him.

But enough of this fantasy, he though. They were heading into battle – to Smurferia.

They were a top the water, floating on ships of steel upon ocean clear as crystal. The dark clouds obstructed the blueness of the sky, perhaps a warning from the planet itself that the darkness of Gargamel had overtaken the lands.

As they flew across the water, ships attacked them from all sides. Slippy's ship was being attacked. Peppy gave him a warning, "Slippy Smurf, watch out! Bogey on your tail!"

Though Slippy Smurf heard the warning and was able to avoid danger because of it, he couldn't help think "If only you would get on my tail, Peppy."

As the blueness of an ocean came to an end, the team came across green mountains and plains, tainted by the dark bleakness of Gargamel's wrath.

"We're entering Smurferia City now," Smurf McCloud assured the team.

As the battle waned on, and Smurf Lombardi tried his hardest to retain his mask of a cold, fearless warrior, he was unable to contain his sadness for the fallen city. Fields of green were tainted by the soot of destruction, fallen buildings lied on the grown, torn apart and abandoned by their owners, and the sky grew ever more grey with cloud, wanting blindness to the death and despair below it.

As the ships flew through the city and out of it, they came to a valley where a great minion of Gargamel awaited. Sensing the creature, Slippy Smurf cried out "Enemy robot dead ahead!"

And sure enough, it lied ahead. Minion of Gargamel, Bullrush.

"Ah, so this is Star Smurf? I'm going to crush you!" said the evil foe.

He sat in a great death machine, a robot of great power, equipped with weaponry of ultimate destruction. Though Star Smurf weakened it, it was not going down.

"Those who cross Gargamel will die!" it bellowed.

The team continued fighting, but Peppy Smurf saw Bullrush going for Slippy.

"Slippy Smurf, get out of there!" He cried out.

"Peppy! I can't…I don't know how!" Slippy cried back to him.

"Try a somersault!" Peppy Smurf replied.

Peppy began the launch sequence for firing a BOMB. And as he fired the instrument of destruction towards their dangerous foe Bullrush, Slippy Smurf managed to somersault his way out of the 

destruction. As the machine Bullrush was in crumbled from the bomb's power, and began to explode, Bullrush let out a loud scream – "My wizard! I've failed you!" before his robot, and him along with it, exploded into nothingness.

Realizing their victory, team Star Smurf rejoiced. "We're heading out," Smurf McCloud said, as the crew headed back to the Great Smurf, their home ship. Though Smurf Lombardi was injured in the battle, they would be moving out soon, across the Smurf System, tearing the shackles of Gargamel's oppression and eventually reach Venom, home of Gargamel. It would be a long journey, but at least they had a moment's rest before the quest.  
Lombardi recovered from his injuries, while Smurf McCloud mapped out the route to venom. "First to the asteroid belt…then to Fortuna." He spoke aloud, only to himself. Meanwhile, Slippy Smurf walked into Peppy's room. He sat down on the bed.

"Peppy Smurf…I wanted to thank you. For back there…"

"No need to thank me, brother" the older smurf replied with a smile. But Slippy Smurf would not let it end like that. He rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"It's just…I love you, brother. I've seen you before, in only your skin. You were beautiful."

Peppy was aghast. "Brother…we're siblings! You cannot love me…you should not love me."

Slippy Smurf began caressing the blue skin of Peppy, reaching his hand under Peppy Smurf's shirt. "But I do love you! I want your smurf! I want your smurf in my smurf! I want to smurf all night, without a care for the world!"

As Peppy sat on the bed, Slippy got on his knees. He began caressing the legs of his brother. "I want your Smurf, brother. I want its scent and its taste…I want you to smurf me everywhere, brother."

Peppy, growing ever uncomfortable, could not stop his brother. Perhaps he lacked the will to say no, perhaps he too had a love. Slippy Smurf slowly unbuttoned Peppy Smurf's pants, but was interrupted by a voice on the intercom.

"Smurf Lombardi is ready to go. We're heading out towards the Astroid Belt."

Before Slippy could begin his "work", Peppy got up. Sense returned to Peppy Smurf's mind, and he said, "Your love for me is forbidden, Slippy Smurf. It cannot be…I will never smurf you or give you my smurf." Tears formed in Slippy Smurf's eyes as Peppy walked out the room. "I love you, brother. The suppleness of your azure skin, mimicking the glow of sky. Your muscles, your legs, your sweet face…and your smurf, like a centerpiece within a table's noble decor. One day, brother, I will have your smurf. And you will have mine. And we will smurf for all our days."

Slippy Smurf remembered the situation of Star Smurf. "But now, we must deal with Gargamel. In the land of Venom where the evil lies…once he is dealt with, our love can finally take form. We must go to Venom, and there is only one path – The Astroid Belt."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2 Meteo, Land of Many Balls

CHAPTER 2 – METEO, LAND OF MANY BALLS

The team, on their way to the Venom, home of the evil, smurf-hating Gargamel, had to pass through the asteroid belt, Meteo. General Smurf warned them of the dangers they might face.

"Now watch out for enemies in the asteroid field," he said.

Smurf McCloud, never showing any fear or reluctance, replied with a simple, "I won't let you down sir."

Smurf McCloud, Peppy Smurf, Slippy Smurf, and Smurf Lombardi….these four made up the great Star Smurf Team, known for their Smurfwings, light blue space jets capable of both power and speed and their ability to complete any mission.

As the team entered the field, Slippy Smurf could not help but be aroused. He was so close to smurfing his brother, Peppy Smurf, whom he had become attracted to. So close he could practically taste his body. So close he could feel the sweat on his skin, and smell the sweet scent of his azure smurf. Ever since he had saw it, glistening like a diamond ring upon a pale blue finger, in the shower that day, he had become obsessed with it.

As he had pleaded before with his brother, he wanted his brother's "smurf in my smurf; to smurf all night, without a care for the world." And though for a second his brother might have agreed, the mission got in the way. "Such a great smurf," he dreamed in bliss. "It was almost an apple tall, it was!" As his mind filled with ecstasy at the thought of his brother, his own smurf became aroused at the sight of his eyes. Big, brown walls everywhere. If only they were azure, he thought. Great, big azure balls pummeling at him hard and fast.

"Things are starting to heat up!" Smurf Lombardi said as they entered the field.

"Tell me about it," Slippy said quietly to himself, piloting with one hand and smurfing with the other.

Peppy Smurf, sensing Slippy's state of mind, reminded him of the asteroids that surrounded them.

"Quit dinkin' around, Slippy. We're headin' in to the asteroids," he sternly uttered.

Slippy's mind returned to normal after he narrowly avoided an incoming asteroid.

"You alright Slippy?" Smurf McCloud inquired.

"Yeah," Slippy Smurf replied in a pant, "My control panel is a little sticky though."

The team continued through the asteroid field, firing weapons of all kind at the great, rocky balls.

As they flew with haste towards Fortuna, their destination, a great thing appeared before them.

"I cannot allow you to go any further," it said, with a tone of great pride and arrogance throughout his voice. "Let's see what you got," it taunted.

Upon the robotic ship was a great shield, whose defense could not be breached.

Peppy Smurf vented, "I can't penetrate his shield, no matter how hard I thrust these laser beams!"

Slippy Smurf became distracted by his words. "I'll let you thrust your smurf beam as hard as you want, without a shield at all, if only you would let me!" he thought.

Peppy Smurf continued, "That shield is absorbing the laser!"

Slippy Smurf, once again aroused, thought to himself "I'll absorb your smurf, brother! I'll absorb it everywhere, even in my smurf!"

Smurf McCloud found a weak spot however, and greatly damaged the machine.

The foe shrugged it off. "You're more cunning than I thought, he taunted."

But the foe was too quick to speak! Together, the team defeated it and fired the final laser.

"Lord Gargamel…I can't believe I lost to this scum!" he cried in agony, as his warship blew up into nothingness.

No sooner had they defeated the minion of Gargamel that they left, as the planet Fortuna was dead ahead….

Meanwhile, just outside Fortuna…………………………….

Two smurfs lied naked, their azure bodies pressed against each other. One was moving hard and fast, the other lying there and taking it.

"Take it Smurf Dengar, take it!" The one on top repeated continuously. "When I was a kid, you did this to us all the time! How does it feel, !" His voice became angrier and angrier.

"Good, Lord O'Donnell," The shriveling, blue wretch of a smurf said as he breathed in and out, moaning occasionally.

"You like it rough, don't you Smurf ?" The one on top asked.

The one on the bottom, apparently Smurf Dengar, nodded his head.

Suddenly, the door opened. The smurf, though obviously sickened by the display of the two smurfs, knew better than to question the act and simply said, "Smurf O'Donnell! Star Smurf approaches Fortuna!"

The smurf on top, not stopping his thrusts for a second, said with a smirk, "So, cousin Smurf McCloud has come out to play." He licked his lips, and said "Sounds like fun."

He got off of Smurf Dengar, who at this point was down on all fours, and said, "We'll finish this later, . Get ready for battle." The naked smurf, with his smurf hanging out, went into his room to get ready. "Leon Smurf, tell Smurf Oikonny to get ready. We head to Fortuna. "

Leon Smurf looked toward the center of Smurf O'Donnell legs and asked, "What about….that."

Wolf O'Donnell smirked and held it in his hand. "If I beat good ol' cousin Smurf McCloud, I'll have this for him. A "consolation prize", for him at least. I'll show him I've "surpassed" his father. Hahhahhahah," Smurf O'Donnell laughed all the way to his room.

Both teams were now heading toward the same destination: Fortuna. As Smurf O'Donnell watched his rival team enter the planet, he geared up and entered the ship.

"How's your ass, Dengar?" Smurf O'Donnell asked with a laugh.

With a hint of fear in his voice, like always, Smurf Dengar replied, "Good sir. Not sore at all."

"That's good," O'Donnell said. "If I don't capture Smurf McCloud, it'll be your ass. Literally. I'm not done with those sweet blue cheeks yet, ."

Smurf Dengar barely let out a quiet "yes", before Smurf O'Donnell said the team, "Wolf Smurf heads to Fortuna! Get ready!"

And with that, the crimson clad ships made for the planet. "Your ass is mine, Smurf McCloud. In more ways than one!"

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
